I Won't Be Okay Until I'm With You
by I'mJustWeird
Summary: requested songfic. i'm not okay by my chemical romance. dasey. i got a little help from nature9000. don't own the song or the show


Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say

Another grueling day of school over, another fight with Derek finished. Casey needed to relax. She turned on her radio, and out came her favorite song. _I'm Not Okay_ by My Chemical Romance. And right now, she truly wasn't okay.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, its better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

Casey started thinking of her life and what was happening over the next few months. She was going to be graduating, moving out of her mom's house, going to the states for college. __

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Derek always had the power to wear her out. He could never see that she was tired of fighting with him. __

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!  


He never saw how she was falling for him. Falling hard. The only reason she got mad at him was because she knew it was the only way she could get his attention.

_  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out  
_

Derek was in his room. Listening to the same song as Casey. He couldn't help but think how cute she had looked during the fight that had taken place not even 10 minutes ago. When he called her Space Case, he loved how her nose had scrunched up in disgust. All he had wanted to do was grab her hand, pull her close, and kiss her. This not caring about Casey façade was wearing him down. He was tired of it, and had been for months.

_  
Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed  
_

He never liked any of her boyfriends. Not even Sam, his best friend. they all had one thing in common that made him hate them. They weren't him.

_  
I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)  
_

He knew that she deserved someone that could challenge her. Sam was a pansy, he would say yes to anything to avoid getting into a fight, even when a fight was what she needed. Scott was a cheater, he had never cared for her feelings, and it had just about killed Derek when he found out what Scott had been doing for months. Max was an ass, he just wanted a girl he thought would be an easy lay, but Casey never would be easy, she would fight it until she knew it was right. Noel was a freak, he wore creepy clothes, listened to emo music. And none, not one of them had the balls to just say no to one of Casey's neurotic plans like he did.

_  
But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)  
_

Neither of them was going to be okay until the other one did something about their relationship. So Derek gathered up all of his courage, turned off his radio and left his room.

_  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)_

As the song came to a close, Derek stormed into Casey's room with a determined face.

Casey looked at him and was about to say something, but all she could manage to say was his name. Derek wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and pulled her close, she gasped as Derek swiftly brought his lips to hers, causing untold emotions and warmth to shoot throughout her body. She closed her eyes as Derek kissed more, his arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer, she then kissed back and added to the passion of the kiss, sending equal warmth running down Derek's spine. As they kissed, they could feel the heat rising as the flames of passion ignited and scorched their bodies, the feeling was like that neither of them had ever felt, this was the defining kiss and the moment that they knew there was no other match for them.

When they finally pulled back for air, Casey said, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?"

"Hopefully not as long as I wanted to do it."


End file.
